


cinnamon sugar toast

by connorsmarkus (nnivanfields)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy AU, Tumblr request, age gap, connor is 24, markus is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnivanfields/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Connor's perfectly content letting Markus be his sugar daddy. At least, until he realizes he's not.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So I run a headcanons blog on tumblr, and someone requested an AU where Markus is Connor's sugar daddy, and Connor likes to pay him back with blowjobs, and someone liked the first bit I typed and asked for a second one.
> 
> So here's a little two-chapter porn ficlet about Connor deciding he wants a boyfriend instead of a sugar daddy. Hope y'all like!

“Think of it as…a pervy form of symbiosis,” Connor explains to his best friend. Daniel is gaping at him as if he’s somehow magically sprouted a second head. Understandably, he doesn’t get it. Not a great many people do. Sometimes, Connor doesn’t. But at the age of twenty-four, Connor believes he is plenty old enough to make decisions for himself. Even if one of those decisions frequently involves getting nice things and showing his appreciation with the occasional blowjob to the friendly, twenty-nine-year-old businessman who likes to give him what he wants.

And it’s okay, because Connor initiated it, and Connor likes doing it. He had met Markus at a hotel, actually. No, it wasn’t one of those things where you get all flirty with some dude and then ask if they want to go upstairs so you can make all kinds of noise together. It wasn’t anything like that, actually. Connor had simply been waiting for his room key when Markus had slipped up behind him and asked him if he knew where the pool was.

They hadn’t hooked up that night, but Connor had gotten to see that Markus had nice legs that looked good in swim trunks and a painfully-sexy, toned abdomen. They’d crawled into the hot tub together and just talked. Connor had learned that Markus was an up-and-coming co-owner of a robotics tycoon that was building a location in Detroit, and Connor had told him that he was a marine biology student in a college here, only staying in the hotel while he waited for his apartment to finish its renovations. 

They’d flirted a little, Connor supposes, but in the end, they’d just decided they’d see one another tomorrow and gone off to their respective rooms.

And then tomorrow had turned into the next day, and then the day after that, and when Connor finally had his apartment back, they were still meeting up. Markus was taking Connor to movies and dinners and even the arcade. He was buying him stuffed animals and alcohol and surprising him by suggesting outfits he thought would look good on him, and he was eagerly offering to buy them for him.

Connor has _always_ had a crush on Markus since he met him, so it’s no surprise that he made a move on him one night, after Markus had purchased him tickets to the aquarium. He’d slid Markus into the back seat of his car and put his hand down his pants, and it had been Markus who had gotten nervous.

“ _You don’t have to do that, Connor,”_ he had tried, his cheeks flushed, as Connor stroked at the growing outline in his boxer-briefs, curling his fingers around him as he grew harder and fuller. “ _I don’t want you to think you have to pay me back.”_

Connor had simply wet his lips and started opening the fly to Markus’ pants. “ _Who said I felt obligated to? Maybe I’ve wanted to do this from the get-go? Blowing someone in a hot tub is kind of difficult, though, so it definitely wasn’t going to happen the first night…”_

And it had been all downhill from there. Even seeing the shocked look on Daniel’s face, Connor can’t help but think that he thoroughly enjoys the way things are going. He likes the way Markus tastes in his mouth. Likes feeling his cock twitch as Connor bears down on him. Loves the way Markus sounds when he’s moaning Connor’s name, and how feisty he gets toward the end, when he’s about to come. He always grabs at Connor’s hair and pushes him down.

And Connor loves the way he tastes. He always comes back up licking his lips, and he very politely tucks Markus back into his pants and finds his way back to the passenger’s seat.

But Daniel still isn’t registering. He gapes at Connor for a few more seconds, before he cocks his head to the side and speaks up. “But you like the dude, right?”

Connor shrugs. Of course he does.

“Then why not just _date_ him?”

Connor feels the heat rise to his cheeks there. His expression begins its metamorphosis into one of genuine confusion. “I don’t think I want that. I don’t think he does, either.”

“Okay…” Daniel frowns. “So you’re just gonna keep letting him be your sugar daddy? What happens when you guys wanna…you know…go all the way?”

For a moment, Connor entertains that thought. He’s definitely fantasized about getting onto his hands and knees for Markus, or maybe bending over the edge of a bed or a desk. Hell, he wouldn’t be opposed to letting Markus fuck him on a goddamn counter if that was what buttered his bread. But the thing is, he doesn’t know if any of that butters Markus’ bread.

“I don’t even know what kind of bread he likes!” Connor suddenly retorts, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“…When the fuck did we start talking about bread?” Daniel’s frown deepens.

“No!” Connor points his finger at his friend, genuinely flustered now. “I can’t get into a relationship with him because I don’t know if that’s what he wants! Maybe he doesn’t _want_ grilled cheese! Maybe he just wants a little bit of butter and toast!”

Daniel is an unholy mix of confused and irritated, now. He slaps his hands down on the table and stands up. “Then offer him cinnamon sugar on his toast and see if he wants it!”

Somehow, this conversation makes sense to them both. Connor processes the exchange for a moment, before he nods slowly. He thinks that maybe he could ask Markus out on a legitimate date one day.

But maybe, he’ll get a little handsy first…


	2. Chapter 2

Here’s the thing: Connor isn’t good at communication. Or rather, he always feels as if he’s doing it wrong. Sometimes, it feels like he’s too direct, and others, it’s more like he’s not making a good enough attempt to get the point across. Connor understands his own thought processes about as much as anyone else does. 

Which is probably why Daniel basically had to spell it out to him during their earlier conversation. 

And it’s also why Connor still hasn’t said anything, and he’s currently on his knees with Markus’ cock in his mouth and his hands gripping tightly at the other man’s thighs. He’s managed to work up the balls(no pun intended) to invite the guy over, but he just can’t come up with the proper way to tell Markus they should try being a couple.

Which is pretty straightforward, because all he has to _do_ is ask if they can be a couple, but it’s a little difficult to ask that question when Connor is so very busy with Markus’ dick halfway down his throat.

Markus is good at getting head, honestly. Maybe that sounds a little weird, but it makes perfect sense to Connor. It’s in how he runs his fingers through Connor’s hair during, and how if Connor glances up at just the right time, he can see Markus peering down at him from his spot sitting on the couch, his eyes all half-lidded and a pleasured, open-mouthed, strangely _soft_ smile on his lips. All those little sighs and breathy curses escape his lips, until at the very end, he’ll just take hold of Connor’s hair and fuck his way to the finish.

It’s really easy to want more.

So Connor isn’t exactly all that opposed when Markus cups the side of his face and gently coaxes him off his cock. When Connor’s able to look up at Markus’ face, he sees that his cheeks are flushed, illuminating his freckled skin. He laughs somewhat nervously, before speaking up.

“Hey...let me return the favor this time, yeah?”

Connor tips his head slightly, his expression not unlike that of a confused puppy. “You already do, though.”

Markus scoffs softly, shaking his head. He finds one of Connor’s hands on his thigh and pulls him up from between his legs and into his lap. Once Connor is settled there, he curls an arm lazily around the slightly smaller man’s waist. “No, _you_ do. I buy you things and you always do things like this for me after. I don’t want it to be an exchange, you know?”

Connor just shrugs. There’s something of a pout on his lips, because he quite honestly wishes he could get back down there and play with Markus a little more. “I don’t see it as an exchange. I like doing it.”

It’s then that his mind chooses to go into deep thought, however. Connor suddenly finds himself spiraling down through the realization that Markus has just asked the very question he himself has been trying to figure out how to ask all fucking day long. For that reason, he gasps sharply.

Markus jumps in response to the noise, which Connor might find amusing at any other time, but right now, he’s got to get to the point.

Connor isn’t good at communication, but somehow, this feels natural to him. He relaxes in Markus’ lap and leans forward, letting his eyes fall half-lidded. Something like seduction rests in his expression, and he dares to slide his tongue out to wet his lips, after which he finally speaks up.

“You think we should start dating.”

The newer, suddenly sexier Connor seems to baffle Markus for a few seconds, but soon enough, the other man lets out a soft, almost defeated chuckle. “I do, yeah. And as your new squeeze, I wouldn’t mind putting my hands on _you_ and making _you_ feel good from time to time.”

As much as Connor loves sucking Markus off, hearing those words is almost more exciting. The thought of those big hands all over his body makes him shudder, and his cheeks grow just a little flushed when he pictures himself on Markus’ lap like he is now, except he’s also bouncing up and down on his cock.

“So what do you say?”

Jeez...Markus is insanely calm for someone popping the question.

Yeah, though. Of course Connor wants that. So naturally, he offers a very aggressive nod and leans in, daring to brush his lips against Markus’. This is the furthest he’s ever taken things between them, but there’s no going back now.

“Put your hands on me, Markus,” Connor manages, his voice quivering just a little with excitement. 

Either way, he gets what he wants, and then some. Markus tips his head and captures Connor’s lips fully, and it’s all downhill from there. Seconds in and they’re already well beyond making out. Markus slides his hands down along Connor’s back and into the back pockets of his jeans, and he takes such a hard, hungry grasp of Connor’s ass that it elicits a whimper from him. 

Impatiently, Connor reaches between them and seeks out Markus’ cock once more, curling his fingers around him and giving him a few appreciative strokes. “Markus...more,” he lilts into the kiss.

Markus outright growls in response, before he carefully pulls Connor’s hand away from his erection. “Your pants, Connor--come on...”

Connor doesn’t hesitate there. He immediately reaches back down and this time works open the belt and fly to his own jeans. The instant he’s got them loose enough for Markus to get his hands inside, he’s already there. No more back pockets--Markus slides his fingers beneath Connor’s underwear and takes hold of him in a firm grip, and his hands are _so fucking warm_ that Connor outright moans.

Somewhere between heated kissing and grunted cursing from Markus, Connor somehow winds up with a tube of lubricant lying on the couch next to them and two of Markus’ fingers inside him. Not surprisingly, his multitasking game is _on-fucking-point_ and he can somehow pace his other hand pumping Connor’s cock while he fingers him just right, and Connor is beside himself with pleasure.

It’s good...it’s _so_ good. Connor wasn’t ready for Markus to be so eager, but he’s definitely not mad about it. He somehow manages to bring his hand back down and find a pace stroking Markus in between the shocks of pleasure from those fingers on his prostate and the delicious friction of the hand touching him. 

They’re both beyond words at this point. Just panting, gasping, moaning, and when Connor’s release hits, he’s not sure whether to fuck himself on Markus’ fingers or buck up into his hand. He’s a hot mess, his face flushed brightly at this point, and his vision lined with stars.

He’s almost completely out of it, before he realizes that Markus hasn’t gotten off yet. When he comes back to, he sees that the older man has something of a dopey grin on his face. A laugh follows the realization, before Connor shakily drops back down onto his knees in between Markus’ legs and seeks out his cock once more.

“Okay, my turn,” Connor purrs, before he takes Markus into his mouth once more.

The noise Markus lets out in response is something between a shaky sigh and a laugh, and it almost draws a laugh up from Connor, himself. But soon enough, one of Markus’ hands finds Connor’s hair and his fingers start tracing through it in that way Connor loves so much.

“You’re committed, I’ll give you that,” Markus teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank you guys for giving my work a read and thank my lovely anons on tumblr for sending in requests like this!


End file.
